


don't I fit perfectly in your arms?

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, taehyun is dumb, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: Its something they've never done before - its all hand holding and clinging and hugging - but now Taehyun sees why Soobin loves Kai's cuddles so much.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	don't I fit perfectly in your arms?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).

> kai's cuddles must be the softest thing ever he will literally put all his weight on you until you won't have the lung capacity to breathe :(
> 
> for my fellow taehyun tiny, taening, taening cuddling enthusiast and soulmate💖

Taehyun pouted as he could barely make out the silhouette of Kai cuddled right into Soobin. Deep down, Taehyun knew the real reason Kai didn’t sleep up on his bed wasn’t because of the plushies. Although they were a minor annoyance, it wasn’t anything Kai couldn’t work with. It hurt, it really did. But then again, there was nothing Taehyun could do. Not like Kai could wake up one day and decide he was head over heels for Taehyun instead. 

Laying on his back, Taehyun closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep. He knows he has to wake up soon — there’s never really a break when you’re an idol. He’s sure in a few minutes Soobin will wake up, and a few after that, he’ll be forced to leave the comfort of his bed and shower to start the exhausting yet bittersweetly pleasant schedule. Taehyun loves being a singer and an idol, but sometimes it is a little too much pressure. 

Curiously, he takes his phone out and checks the time. 3:53 AM. He has to be up and ready for the day by 5 AM. Sighing, he moves on his side and closes his eyes tight. 

He’s only starting to drift to sleep when he hears an alarm go off, and a shifting. That’s Soobin. Burying his face into his blanket, Taehyun tries to block out any noise. He’s a little tired after waking up randomly in the middle of the night. His alarm is set to go off twenty minutes after Soobin’s, anyways. 

When he gets comfortable enough to drift off to sleep, his insides twist ferociously as he can make out some voices. 

“Kai, I’m literally gonna get ready for the day, you’re not gonna die,” whines Soobin. 

Taehyun can hear the pout in Kai’s voice as he replies. “But Hyung, I had a bad dream. Stay a little while longer,” 

There's a pause and Taehyun can only hear shuffling. “Soobin,” comes Kai’s whine again. 

“Jesus! Kai, let me go shower. Unless you want to join me?” 

Taehyun smiles into his pillow. He just knows that’s ought to shut Kai up for the next hour or so. It hurts, sure, but Kai’s crush on Soobin is so…adorable. 

Its when Taehyun hears the click of the door closing that he can practically /feel/ Kai feeling hurt. The boy /did/ mention having a bad dream, afterall. Kai has a tendency of cuddling for comfort whenever he does so. There was one time, during trainee days, when Soobin had to go home for a family emergency. Taehyun remembers that night clearly. He had heard Kai softly sobbing himself to sleep, but he didn’t know how to approach the younger. Kai and him weren’t /that/ close anyways. It was a few minutes after he seemed to compose himself that he stood up from where he was sleeping on Soobin’s bed. “Taeh—” he remembers hearing the younger’s voice, soft and low, his name dying in his throat, and the younger’s gaze on him. His fingers curled into his mattress, expecting /something/ for the way Kai’s gaze was still on him. 

Then, Kai had cleared his throat. “Yeonjun hyung, can I sleep with you for the night?” Yeonjun was half awake, and in these tendencies, he’d say no to everything. Beomgyu slept like a rock, so Kai hadn’t even tried, and for every reason, Taehyun presumes. You’d end up on the floor from how much he kicks and moves. So Kai slipped back into his lonely, lonely bed. Taehyun never asked Kai about it, not even now, but /damn/ had it hurt. The way the younger hadn’t even bothered to ask — the hesitation was clear. Taehyun spent a long time after that, wondering if Kai liked him, as a friend, or not. 

Taehyun’s not brave when he comes to crushes. He waits for /them/ to take the first step — or leap. Never him. He’s too scared, afraid of being rejected and humiliated. That’s most likely why most of his crushes hadn’t worked out. He then sighed, closing his eyes tight. 

His insides did another confused squirm, then. He was planning to just ignore Kai and go to sleep but — but then he hears him sigh. The sigh of loneliness Taehyun was so used to. He couldn’t stop himself when — 

“Kai, can you cuddle me?” he whispers into the air, loud enough for Kai to hear, but still low, very, very low, to keep Beomgyu and Yeonjun in their sweet dreams. His face scrunches up, and heart beats fast — and he’s scared. He’s not sure why he did that. Not sure where the courage came from — but he wants it to /leave/. 

His heart had fluttered as he said the words, in nervousness or in yearning for Kai’s answer, he doesn’t know. Quickly, he adds on a lame explanation, even if he knew Kai would say yes to soothe his own loneliness. “I just — uhm, had a bad dream and —“ 

“Sure.” came Kai’s reply, cutting the older boy off. Taehyun smiles to himself, and then sits up, climbing down his top bunk, and easily slides into Soobin’s bottom bunk where Kai resides. 

“Hi,” he whispers when he sees Kai. 

Kai smiles back softly, opening his arms for Taehyun to cuddle in. Taehyun cuddles in deeper without another word — without a second thought, all too naturally, even if this is something he’s never done before. 

There’s butterflies in his stomach. He then buries his face in Kai’s neck, and Kai tightens his hold. Taehyun used to hate it, but now he's more than grateful for his small petite. Makes it even easier to be cuddled. 

“Thank you.” Whispers Taehyun then, inhaling Kai’s reassuring scent — cuddling into his warmth. He’s happy. 

There’s a stretched silence, and Taehyun had assumed Kai had already fallen asleep, until Kai’s half asleep voice interrupts. Taehyun feels their legs intertwine, and a smooth voice is accompanying the motion. 

“Don’t ask me about it in the morning but,” comes Kai’s half conscious, Taehyun doesn’t point out its morning, just lets Kai speak his next words. 

“I love you.” 

And then, Taehyun’s heart stops. Kai said not to mention it not even two seconds ago — but he can’t just — 

“What do you mean?” asks Taehyun, separating from Kai’s neck to look into Kai’s half opened eyes in the darkness. His heart is only pumping out a familiar rhythm of hope, hope, hope. Maybe it's false hope. But he’ll take any type at that moment. 

Kai closes his eyes then, and Taehyun is afraid he’d fallen asleep. “Can’t say.” he whispers softly. Taehyun sighs softly, shoulders deflating. “Yes you can,” he tries, helplessly. 

Kai’s soft snores fill in the open air. With a humorless chuckle, Taehyun sighs and cuddles into Kai once again, making the most of the wink of sleep he’d get. He might as well forget as Kai said, right? Clearly, he would clarify if it meant something. 

Taehyun whispers back then, low, very low into Kai’s ears, although he’s not sure for what. “I love you too.”


End file.
